


Days

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>029 Day (for lover100) and D is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

Days were tricky, Tess owned a large corporation or two and Chloe headed up the brains for most of the superheroes within the city. So chances were when Tess crawled out of her bed at just gone 6am, Chloe wouldn’t see her again until nightfall. Sometimes she wondered what days with Tess would be like. Would she be the lunch in a café type woman or would she shuck her heels and sit in a park, with a picnic and bottle of wine? Would she swim or go out running with her? Could she be dragged away from the city and be led on a beach somewhere with her, reading a book and getting a tan? Maybe she could whisk her away for a whole week and go camping, going for walks all day and snuggling up against the cold nights. Chloe stared out the window and pictured all those things. Maybe, just maybe, when Tess came home to her tonight, she’d suggest one of them.


End file.
